Chi Shang
Chi Shang was a formation path Gu Immortal of Southern Border. He's a supreme elder of Chi Clan. Appearance Chi Shang wore a white robe, he had a handsome face, deep eyes and an aquiline nose, giving him a dark and devious aura. Background Chi Shang had displayed his talents and aptitude in formation path since a young age, and with the Chi Clan’s resources being poured into him, he cultivated hard all year round and did not slack. After receiving Chi Clan’s nurturing, his current formation path attainment was at the realm of grandmaster. Narrated by Fang Yuan According to Wu Clan’s information Chi Shang was known as the "formation devotee". He was chosen when he was a youth, he was sent into a cave in Myriad Snake Mountain to study. He stayed there for 30 years. When he was 40, he came out and had Rank 3 cultivation level, but he surpassed Rank 4 and 5 Gu Masters in creating formations, his formation path attainment shocked the entire Chi Clan. Next, his Clansmen realized that Chi Shang had actually come out of seclusion because he lost his way and accidentally left the mountain. His performance resulted in great fame, fortune and women came to him, but he rejected them all, his only request was to return to the cave and continue his formation path research. This alerted the supreme elders. Chi Qu You permitted Chi Shang’s request, creating a cave solely for him, with attendants and servants to cater to him. Chi Shang continued his research, he was so engrossed in it, it was shocking, as if formation path was the only joy in his life. He was invested in it, regardless of what happened outside, he only stayed in his cave, engrossed in his formation path cultivation without seeing daylight. When his hair turned white and his lifespan was ending, Chi Qu You came to see him and asked: “In this life, did you regret anything? Do you have any requests before dying? Chi Shang cried loudly, saying: “Life is too short, a hundred years passes by too quickly, my formation path research still has many things left to do, how can I rest in peace? This is my biggest regret.” Chi Qu You sighed in admiration, granting him a Lifespan Gu. Chi Shang obtained it, regaining his youth and lifespan. Chi Qu You talked to him about formation path, guiding him for three days and three nights before confirming that Chi Shang was the Clan’s future hope, his formation path attainment could reach great grandmaster in the future. Chi Qu You did not just say it, he acted on it, nurturing Chi Shang with a lot of resources from the Clan. With the Clan’s help, Chi Shang’s cultivation level rose rapidly, he became an immortal. In a few decades, he became a Rank 7 Gu Immortal. Even though he became an immortal, his living habits did not change at all. He was still invested in formation path, he continued to research it endlessly, his closed cultivations lasted from years to over a decade. The only shocking thing was that he pursued Qiao Si Liu with a firm attitude. When news got out, Chi Clan was taken aback, to think that other than formation path, Chi Shang actually liked women. According to Qiao Si Liu's information Qiao Si Liu talked about her first encounter with Chi Shang. Back then, she visited Chi Clan with Qiao Clan’s orders, she was attended to by Chi Clan first supreme elder’s son, Chi Bang. But to think that Chi Bang was hitting on Qiao Si Liu by using the beautiful scenery and some poems. If this were normal times, Qiao Si Liu might not get mad, but she was the envoy from Qiao Clan, Chi Bang’s actions were disrespectful to Qiao Clan, Qiao Si Liu felt resentment towards him. To deal with him, Qiao Si Liu purposely got closer to Chi Shang. Chi Bang was Chi Qu You’s son, the supposed next first supreme elder of Chi Clan, he had the second highest authority in the Chi Clan, nobody dared to trifle with him except the "formation devotee Chi Shang". Chi Shang did not know about the issue, he had no interest in Qiao Si Liu initially, but she purposely talked to him about formation path, and even explained some of Qiao Clan’s formation path knowledge. Chi Shang was deeply attracted, he gained a lot of interest. Qiao Si Liu used Chi Shang to deal with Chi Bang, Chi Bang could not do anything, he could only apologize to Qiao Si Liu secretly. Qiao Si Liu completed the Clan’s mission and returned in success, also gaining a suitor in Chi Shang. Closure Fang Yuan gained a clearer understanding of Chi Clan’s internal affairs. Chi Qu You has limited lifespan, he can no longer use Lifespan Gu, but his son, Chi Bang, became an immortal due to his protection, he has limited capability. Chi Qu You knows about his son’s abilities, but he wants him to become Chi Clan’s future first supreme elder, thus, after noticing Chi Shang’s personality and talent, he decided to invest in him and nurture the "formation devotee Chi Shang". As long as Chi Shang protects Chi Bang, Chi Bang will have a good chance of staying first supreme elder. And Chi Shang’s admiration and gratitude towards Chi Qu You will make him unable to escape the control of Chi Bang. Trivia * Chi Shang was one of pursuers of Qiao Si Liu. * Currently, Tu Yuan's inheritance was owned by Chi Qu You. He then gave it to Chi Shang.